


A Tisket- A Tasket

by mooseilicious



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crossdressing Kink, M/M, Student Castiel, Teacher Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 04:57:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooseilicious/pseuds/mooseilicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just a normal day as a teacher. Teach students, try not to bore them too much, grade things, the usual business. Or it was until a particular student asked him for a favor that required after class time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tisket- A Tasket

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what came over me (heh) but I just had this song stuck in my head for a long time and I just. Enjoy.

It was an agreement. After the dismissal bell had rung for 5th period, a student stayed behind the rush of others who could be mistaken for a stampede, if not for the somewhat organized line that the narrow door had enforced. A boy stepped over to where he sat, a pen at hand as the other kept a piece of paper down, eyes intent on the scribbled writing that he was supposed to grade. A soft cough drew his attention up, green eyes shifting to stare at cerulean orbs that never failed to make him pause his thoughts in awe. “Can I ask for a favor Mr. Winchester?” The words were spoken quietly, hushed so that no one out in the halls would hear. “Depends on what Castiel.” His brow rose to match the slight twitch of his lip, wondering what his student could want from him. “I’m auditioning for the school play next week and well, I’ve been practicing but not in front of anyone yet. So.. I was wondering if you could watch what I’ve prepared so far for some feedback.” Dean leaned forward with his hands clasped on top of the desk, licking his lips as he thought. “I don’t see why not, but where would I watch you?” The question was expected by the look in Castiel’s eyes, a shy smile flitting to the other's lips. “Here, after school. It won’t take long.” There was a glint behind those blue hues, giving him enough reason to smile sideways and lean back with a nod. “Sure thing, I’ll wait for you here then.”  
An agreement, simple and straight, nothing too complex like being the sponsor of a newly made club or anything else of the sort. Or so it should have been. “Have a good weekend.” He called out, almost droned out by the ringing of the last bell that signaled students to head home. Some threw a few replies back to him, all in which he smiled and nodded like he usually did. The room was quiet within a few seconds, only the soft ticking of the clock that hung at the front of the classroom broke the complete silence. Dean skimmed his room, going around to tidy the desks and space a bit as he reminded himself of the favor Castiel had asked of. Funny how the student had to ask him in such a formal matter, even though they were past the platonic teacher and student relationship. Way past it. He turned and went over to his desk, straightening and piling the papers that would need to be graded during the next two days. Maybe he wouldn’t have to grade them alone. A smile pulled at his lips at the thought, knowing that Castiel would want to help and come over like the boy usually did every weekend. There was a soft click, barely announcing another presence as the door was shut just as quickly behind his back.   
“A- tisket, A- tasket. A brown and yellow basket-” A voice sang behind him, light and clear, startling him as he turned around to confront who had come. It was just Castiel- Was it? Tufts of ebony hair framed the shape of a familiar face. Wide blue eyes, lashes darkened and drawn out longer, and pink painted wind chapped plush lips that were slightly parted. “I send a letter to my mommy-” A dress, sleeved to cover the shoulders, faintly frilled at the edges that ran down to a large bow that sat proudly at the center of the boy’s chest. White fabric bibbed the middle of the attire, small buttons lined neatly in a row as ruffles outlined the apron like shape. The bottom puffed out slightly, sky blue material that enhanced Castiel’s eyes, matching the stockings that ran mid-thigh, fit snug against the boy’s slender legs.   
Holy shit.  
His eyes drank in the sight, throat choking on air as he swallowed his heart that had jumped up to his mouth. Castiel moved, taking lazy steps forward as a small yellow wicker basket swung loosely from his hand. ”On the way I dropped it.” The boy stopped a few inches away from him, close enough to see the concealed flicker in those blue eyes. It fell, a thin piece of paper fluttering to the tiled floor, underneath the desk that supported Dean. A look of surprise and a small gasp followed as Castiel looked down to where the note had fell. “I dropped it, I dropped it. Yes on the way I dropped it. A little girlie picked it up and put it in her pocket.” Castiel bent down at the waist, searching for the lost note that had disappeared. The back of the dress had hitched up, uncovering smooth skin and the bottom of what looked like- Fuck. Light blue laced panties, cupping perfectly formed cheeks that practically called out to him. It took every ounce of self-control to not reach out and touch, hands curled into white knuckled fists as he focused on the dull bite of blunt nails that sunk into his palm. “She was atruckin on down the avenue, but not a single thing to do.” There was a small shrug of shoulders, the sentence accompanied by a soft sigh as Castiel stood up slowly. “She went peck peck pecking all around when she spied it on the ground.” A finger was pointed over to where the paper had dropped, a frown on the boy’s face to emphasis what he sang. “She took it, she took it. My little yellow basket. And if she doesn’t bring it back, I think that I will die.” Just as the phrase was sung the boy moved, stepping into his personal space with hands splayed flat on his chest. Pink lips formed a pout, head tilted to the side with downward slanted brows, a look that made it seem like the note was everything to Castiel.   
That was it. With one fluent motion the boy was shoved against the desk, his body easily covering the others. Dean braced his arms on either side, lowering his head to devour the next few words that were about to be sung. A muffled moan was swallowed by him, eyes snapping up to see half lidded eyes that covered a thin sliver of bright blue. He pulled back, only to trail down Castiel’s jawbone in a near heated mess. Open mouthed kisses, nips and licks all trailed down to the nape of the boy’s neck, his hands running up the soft fabric of leggings to slip underneath the dress. One possessive bite at the collarbone as his fingers skimmed up to a bulge that swelled in between the teen’s legs. “Keep singing.” He said, or growled, not sure what his voice sounded like through the roar of rushing blood that filled his ears. There was nothing for a second, only a soft groan as his thumb brushed over the growing wet spot where precome leaked. Maybe he would have taken his time to look over and appreciate the outfit Castiel wore, tracing the panties in a teasing manner to admire how perfect it looked on the boy.  
Not now though. Not when heat was pooling downwards, stirring an uncomfortable pressure in his pants with the absolute need to sink himself in tight heat. “Sing.” Dean took a hold of the panties, ripping the thin fabric off easily as he spun Castiel around, bending the teen over with legs spread. His hands were on each cheek immediately, spreading them to see a puffed hole that glistened with lube. “Fuck Cas.” He groaned taking a moment to run a hand over the flesh of Castiel’s ass, slowly feeling the soft skin that buzzed with energy. Without thinking his hand was raised, landing with a loud smack that blended with a yelp. “O-oh, oh gee I wonder where my basket can be.” Dean fumbles with his belt, shoving down the pants and boxers in a hurry before pressing at the cleft of the teen’s ass, feeling the lube slick him. “Oh dear I wish that little- Ah! Gir- girl I could se- ahhn. See.” Castiel slumps forward as he slams home in one go, bottoming out without resistance to be enveloped with that tight wet heat. They both moan in unison, Castiel panting as Dean pulled back and snapped his hips forward without warning. “Oh why was I so carele- lessss. With. That basket of mi- miienee? That itty bitty basket was a. A j-joy of mine!” He doesn’t stop fucking the boy into his desk as he mouths up the knobs of Castiel’s spine. “A- tisket! A- tasket!” Each punctuated with a sharp thrust that makes the boy’s knees wobble and gasp at the force. “I lost my yellow basket. Won’t- Won’t someone help me find m, myyy basket and. And make me happy again, againngggg.” The pace never stops, making it difficult for Castiel to continue singing with words instead of moaning like whore. He licks up to Castiel’s ear, tugging on the earlobe. “Was it green?” Dean whispers low in the teen’s ear. “No, no, no, no.” The boy whispered back, ending with a hitched note and a bite to swollen lips. “Was it red?” He continued, snapping his hips faster, almost at a brutal rhythm. “No, no, no, no” Castiel whimpered, hands scrabbling for some sort of purchase. “Was it blue?” He growls, practically driving the other into the wooden surface. The boy keens, “No, no, nO, NO!” in a broken voice, stiffening all at once with one last thrust. Castiel shouts with Dean’s name on the other's lips, shuttering through the frantic pounding as he followed a few seconds after. One last push in, as much as he could, and he was gone. Jaw set in a clench as his orgasm was ripped from his core, come filling the tight body underneath him to the brim. He could taste it, hell, he could see those little flecks of light around the corners of his whitened sight. Their pants fill the air, both chests heaving as Dean does his best to not collapse on the boy that was sprawled over his desk. Stained and ruined desk at that. “Just. Just a little, yellow basket.. A little… Yellow, basket.”


End file.
